Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal provides a controlling method of saving lots of image data and reading the saved image data. As a controlling method for reading the saved image data, there is a general method described as follows. First of all, a thumbnail list of the saved image data is outputted. Secondly, a user searches for a desired image data through an image preview of thumbnail items. Finally, if a prescribed item (i.e., an image data desired to be found) is selected from the thumbnail list, the image data corresponding to the selected item can be displayed in detail.
However, if the number of the saved image data increases, the above-described method may not be suitable. Therefore, the demand for researching and developing a controlling method for searching image data more effectively is increasingly rising.